We're Brother's Prince's
by Dhiaz Rusyda N
Summary: kelima pangeran bersaudara ini harus menjadi pangeran sungguhan, semakin mereka beranjak dewasa, maka akan banyak tanggung jawab dan ancaman dari musuh kerajaannya/ "Mungkin, mereka mengira kalau kita sudah menyerah, padahal semuanya belum berakhir, kita hanya menjebak, lihat saja nanti, aku akan menyiksa semua putranya.."/ AuthorNewBie! kingdom! RnR please,Dark readers?pergilah!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Awal

 **We're Brother's Prince's!**

 **By** _ **Dhiaz Rusyda N**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Warn! : AuthorNewBie!, Sibblings!BoBoiBoy, kingdom! allHuman!Charac, Typo (maybe)**

 **-Family & Brothership-**

 **Hurt/comfort maybe**

 **.**

SINOPSIS! :

Kerajaan Valenshia, Kerajaan yang—kawasannya—sedang dilanda dengan terror, juga perang besar yang akan datang dalam waktu dekat—dari musuh kerajaannya. Membuat nyawa semua orang terancam—Terpaksa, sang Raja harus mengikut sertakan kelima putranya— yang masih dibilang belum waktunya untuk berperang.

" **Mungkin…setelah perang nanti, mereka semua mengira bahwa kita telah menyerah begitu saja—padahal semuanya belum berakhir,kita hanya menjebak. lihat saja nanti, aku akan menyiksa semua putranya.."**

Lalu, apakah kelima saudara kembar itu bisa mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya? Melindungi semua nyawa yang terancam? Dan juga, menghindar dari ancaman yang membuat nyawa mereka terancam? Atau…malah sebaliknya?

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Hope You Like It-**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

.

.

Suara kicauan burung terdengar. Membuat Pemuda beriris _Gold_ itu membuka matanya. Tentu, pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya yang cokelat muda, . Lalu menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, pemuda beriris _gold_ itu melihat ketiga saudaranya yang masih terlelap, kecuali 1 tempat tidur yang sudah ditata rapi dan Nampak kosong—tempat tidur si kakak pertamanya—Halilintar—

Pangeran bernama Gempa itu tak terlalu memikirkan 'kemana kakaknya pergi?', ia berfikir, mungkin kakak pertamanya itu Sedang mandi atau sudah beraktifitas dipagi buta. Jadi, ia mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, lalu duduk dan terdiam, sesekali menguap,

"Hoaaaam….Eh, Gempa? kau sudah bangun?" Gempa menoleh ke sumber suara, ia melihat ke Tempat tidur berwarna biru tua yang tengah diduduki kakak keduanya—Taufan, yang baru bangun tidur dan menatapnya dengan heran dan sayu.

Gempa tersenyum, "aku baru bangun, kok" jawab nya sembari bangun dari Ranjangnya, dan merapikan selimutnya, diikuti oleh Taufan.

"Hm? Kak Hali sudah bangun daritadi pagi ya?" Tanya Taufan sembari melihat sekilas ranjang kakaknya yang sudah ditata rapi dan kosong, Gempa mengangguk ragu, "…Mungkin?"

Taufan menghela nafas, "yah, gak bisa jahilin dia lagi deh, kalau dia sudah bangun pagi terus..." keluhnya. Gempa hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi kata kakak keduanya ini,

Setelah selesai merapikan tempat tidurnya, Taufan beralih keluar kamar, "mau kemana?" Tanya Gempa, Taufan menggeleng, "Entah…." Jawabnya dengan wajah polosnya yang membuatnya seperti orang yang belum _connect_ ,

Gempa menahan tawanya, "seperti orang sesat…pfft…"

.

TRANG!

Suara pedang beradu terdengar nyaring di Aula, membuat seorang pangeran beriris biru tua itu keheranan, _apakah ada penyusup?_ , batinnya, dengan segera, Taufan masuk kedalam aula itu, dan perlahan pintu terbuka—

"H-Hah!" –Taufan terkejut setengah mati, wajahnya langsung terasa pucat saat pedang yang tiba-tiba melayang kearahnya, untung ia menghindar, kalau tidak, ia tak bisa membayangkannya. Dan pedang itu menancap di pintu Aula.

Taufan mendongak, matanya menajam penuh amarah dan dendam saat melihat kakak pertamanya yang—ternyata—melemparkan pedang merahnya kearahnya, dan ia melihat seorang ksatria yang memegang pedang dan ia berambut ungu—Fang—tengah menahan tawanya.

"kak Hali, kenapa pedangnya dilempar gitu sih! Masih pagi juga! Udah—"

"Maaf, refleks" kata Halilintar cuek, Taufan menggerutu, menatap sebal—sekali—pada kakaknya itu, ditambah dengan Fang yang terkikik pelan.

"apa yang kau tertawakan, hah?!" bentak Taufan,

"Pfft…m-maaf Taufan," jawab Fang sembari meredakan tawanya. Taufan mendengus.

"kenapa bertarung pedangnya didalam Aula, sih? Tempatnya tidak tepat sama sekali, Tau," Ucap Taufan sembari duduk dibangku Aula.

"Tadi aku sedang berada didalam aula—hanya sekedar untuk melihat-lihat, dan tiba-tiba saja Fang sudah menyerangku dari belakang dengan mengacungkan pedangnya, terpaksa aku harus melawannya kembali," Jelas Halilintar datar,

Taufan mengangguk-angguk.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita latihan saja? Latihan bertarung diluar," ajak Fang. Keduanya terlihat setuju, mereka bertiga pun akhirnya ke Tempat pelatihan.

.

.

"Ice!"

Seseorang memanggilnya berkali-kali, membuat pangeran terakhir dari kelima saudara—Ice—sangat terganggu. Segera ia membuka matanya dengan paksa, lalu ia melihat ada sang kakak keempat—Blaze—tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"akhirnya! Kau bangun juga! Sudah sejam aku membangunkanmu, tapi kau tak bangun-bangun, mimpi apa sih?"

Ice sweatdrop saat mendengar kata 'sudah sejam aku membangunkanmu' dari kakaknya, ia menatap kakaknya tak percaya,

"benarkah kakak sudah membangunkanku sejam yang lalu?" Tanya Ice ragu, sebab kakaknya ini juga suka bohong.

"iya!"

"Tapi—aku tak mendengar panggilanmu.."

Rasanya, Blaze ingin menghantam kepalanya ketembok segera, melihat kepolosan adiknya—yang sangat terlalu—polos.

"Bisa gak sih, jangan pake wajah polos gitu? Masih pagi," kata Blaze datar, Ice hanya mengangguk-angguk—walaupun ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan kata kakaknya tadi—

"Udah yuk, rapikan ranjangmu segera, mau ikut aku tidak?" Tanya Blaze,

"….Kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat yang menurutmu enak untuk dinikmati berdua itu apa?"

"….Ranjang?"

Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara gaduh dan keributan didalam kamar,

.

.

Iris _Gold_ Gempa memandang para rakyatnya yang tengah beraktifitas seperti biasa dari jendela lantai atas istana. Ia memandangnya dengan lirih seketika saat mengingat bahwa kerajaannya tengah dilanda beberapa terror dan kekacauan,

Banyaknya ledakan bom membuat nyawa siapapun melayang dengan mudah. Membuat Gempa merasa bersalah dan risau seketika,

"Ah, Gempa, kau disini ternyata," Gempa menoleh ke daun pintu, disana ada sang Ayah yang tengah menatapnya dengan santai,

"Kenapa wajahmu cemberut seperti itu, nak?" Tanya Ayah, Gempa menatap ayahnya lekat,

"Ayah, kapan masa-masa kesulitan dan kesengsaraan rakyat akan berakhir?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat sang Raja diam sementara, lalu ia mencoba untuk tersenyum,

"Gempa, Kau tenang saja lah, masa-masa keresahan dan kesulitan rakyat akan berlalu sebentar lagi, Ayah akan atasi masalah ini semampu ayah,"

Gempa menghela nafas, jawaban dari Ayahnya belum menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sang Raja yang melihat reaksi anaknya yang tengah menghela nafas, langsung memeluk putranya yang bijaksana itu,

Sang Raja tau, kalau Gempa sangat peduli dengan rakyatnya disaat yang seperti ini, sebab itulah ia memeluknya perlahan, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa sang Raja bisa mengatasi semua keresahan rakyat.

DEG!

Gempa tersentak, segera dengan kaget ia melepas pelukannya dari sang Ayah, wajahnya langsung penuh dengan ekspresi takut dan cemas,

"Gempa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sang ayah memegang bahu anaknya itu, namun anaknya masih tetap diam dengan mimik wajah yang sama.

"Gempa! Kau kenapa?! Hei! Ayah memanggilmu! Gempaa!"

Dengan bergetar, Gempa menoleh kearah ayahnya, mencekram tangan kekar ayahnya dengan erat dan kencang.

"A-ayah,..A-akan ada bencana yang—"

Belum selesai Gempa melanjutkan kata-katanya, seorang pengawal masuk kedalam ruangan raja dan Gempa berada,

"Yang mulia! Daerah bagian barat Valenshia ada penyerangan dari musuh!"

"-Datang"

.

.

.

.

— **To Be Continue—**

 **.**

 **a/n : heheh~, Haaaaii semuanya~ salam kenaaal~**

 **ini FFn aku yang pertama, semoga suka yah, sorry banget klo Gaje dan gak nyambung, soalnya aku masih butuh kritik dan sarannya,**

 **apalagi Reviewnya, so, aku gak pandai banyak bicara, jadi, semoga suka dan Reviewnyaa~**

 **salam,**

 **Dhiaz** ,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Musuh

 **We're Brother's Prince's**

 **By : Dhiaz Rusyda N**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

"Siapkan beberapa pasukan untuk menghancurkan bagian barat Valenshia, letakkan para pasukan pada bagian pusat penduduknya.."

"Siap, Tuan!"

"dan 1 lagi, berikan suratku pada sang Raja Valenshia lewat Burung merpati,"

"Baik, Tuan!"

Setelah pengawalnya pergi, Tuan itu tersenyum licik, ia memegang sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan informasi umur kelima pangeran Valenshia,

Halilintar : 13 Tahun

Taufan : 13 Tahun

Gempa : 12 Tahun

Blaze : 11 Tahun

Ice : 10 Tahun

Tuan itu memperlebar senyuman liciknya, "saat diumur yang masih kecil, kesempatanku untuk menghapuskan kelima pangeran itu lewat perang yang akan kubuat, setelah mereka mati, maka aku akan menjadikan kedua putraku menjadi Raja,"

"DAN AKU AKAN MENJADI PENGUASA! HAHAHA!"

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia! Bagian barat ada penyerangan dari musuh!"

"A-apa?! Bagaimana—Bisa?!"

"saya tidak tau pasti, Yang mulia, yang saya lihat ada banyak pasukan musuh datang ke bagian barat,"

Sang Raja berdecak, ia melihat Gempa yang tengah memandang dengan tatapan kosong,

" Baiklah, kau panggil ksatria Fang, Gopal, dan yang lainnya untuk memimpin pasukannya menuju ke bagian barat Valenshia,"

"Baik Yang Mulia!" setelah pengawal itu pergi, Raja beralih kearah Gempa,

"dan Kau, panggil semua saudaramu dan berkumpul dikamar, ayah akan menyusul.."

Gempa hanya mengangguk dan mengulas senyum pahit.

.

.

.

Ditaman Nampak ramai dengan semua pasukan yang berkumpul rapih dan membawa banyak peralatan—terutama obat-obatan dan sejenisnya,

Halilintar yang tengah bertarung dengan Fang agak heran dengan semua ini,

"Fang, Pasukanmu berkumpul, ada apa?" Tanya Halilintar menghentikan latihannya sejenak,

Fang menggeleng, "entah—"

"Kak Halilintar, Kak Taufan," jawaban Fang terpotong dengan ucapan Gempa yang memanggil kedua kakaknya, Taufan menatap balik kearah Gempa,

"ada apa?" Tanya Taufan,

"Ayah menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul dikamar, Blaze dan Ice ada dimana?" Tanya Gempa,

"mereka ada di taman bermain," jawab Halilintar, Gempa mengangguk, lalu beralih kearah Fang,

"Fang, Ayah menyuruhmu untuk memimpin pasukanmu kearah bagian barat Valenshia, disana ada penyerangan dari Musuh kita, kerajaan Grityfa," jelasnya, lalu berjalan menuju taman bermain,

"Baiklah," Fang menghela nafas dan menaruh Pedangnya ke sarung pedangnya, dan memimpin pasukannya,

.

.

.

"Hei, Blaze, Ice!" panggil Gempa,

Kedua adiknya yang tengah bermain pasir pun menoleh kearah kakaknya yang memanggilnya,

"kak Gempaaa, Kak Hali! Dan Kak Taufan! ayo kemari! Kita main bersa—"

"Jangan sekarang ya, ayo kita ke kamar, Ayah menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul dikamar," potong Taufan dan segera berbalik dan jalan terlebih dahulu,

"yahh, Istana ku baru saja jadi, aku belum sempat bermain.." Gumam Blaze pasrah,

.

.

"Jadi, ada apa ayah menyuruh kami untuk berkumpul disini?" Tanya Taufan,

Sang Ayah hanya berdehem pelan, kemudian menghela nafas berat, "Ayah akan beritahu kalian bahwa…" sang Ayah Nampak ragu untuk melanjutkan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya,

"ada apa?" Tanya Halilintar,

Sang Ayah menatap semua putranya dengan yakin,

"sebelumnya, Ayah sudah pernah menceritakan pada kalian bahwa akan ada peperangan yang akan kalian hadapi bukan? Kalian akan menghadapi peperangan yang akan dimulai 3 hari lagi,"

Semua membelalak kaget, "A-apa?! Secepat ini?!" seru Gempa tak terima,

"apa aku tak salah dengar? Maksudku…dari mana ayah tau kalau peprangan itu akan dimulai 3 hari lagi?!" Tanya Halilintar, "Apa Ayah tak mengerti kami bahwa kami masih dibawah umur untuk mengikuti peperangan?! Apa Ayah lupa berapa Umur kami sekarang?!"

"Halilintar dengar dulu! Ayah mengerti kalian masih dibawah umur, apalagi Blaze dan Ice, tapi Ayah sudah terjebak dalam janji ayah sendiri!"

"Bagaimana Ayah bisa terjebak dalam janji ayah sendiri? Apa yang terjadi waktu itu?" Tanya Taufan yang juga tersulut emosi,

"ayah akan jelaskan semuanya.. Ayah tau kalau peperangan akan diadakan 3 hari lagi dari surat yang diantar burung merpati tadi pagi buta, ayah membukanya dan membacanya, tentu ayah terkejut sekali mendengar berita itu,"

"dan Ayah terjebak dalam janji ayah sendiri karena dulu, Bunda kalian diculik oleh kerajaan Grityfa, dan disiksa disana, Ayah ingin menyelamatkannya! Tapi dengan syarat, Sang musuh ingin kalian akan mengikuti perang kapanpun, siap atau tidak harus dihadapi, maka Bunda kalian akan selamat…..."

"Tapi itu semua bohong, sang Musuh hanya ingin janji ayah saja, dan akhirnya, Bunda kalian…wafat ditangan mereka,"

Sang Ayah menunduk dalam, ia tak mau melihat ekspresi kelima putranya saat ini, ia mencoba menghapus air matanya yang mulai menetes.

"…Maafkan Ayah.."

Tiba-tiba sang Ayah merasakan ada yang memeluk pinggangnya, ia mencoba membuka mata dan melihat kebawah, ternyata Blaze dan Ice tengah memeluknya, begitu juga dengan Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa yang mulai menyusul memeluk ayahnya,

"Hiks…Tapi bagaimana untuk 3 hari lagi? Aku belum bisa apa-apa…" kata Ice polos, Ayah tersenyum dan menyamakan tinggi anaknya,

"ayah akan membantumu, ayah akan melatih kalian semua, ayah janji,"

.

.

.

"Ayo! Semuanya bergerak! Cepat obati para rakyat kita!" suara Fang dengan keras terdengar, semua yang diperintahkan Fang pun dijalankan oleh para pasukannya, dengan cepat mereka semua mengobati semua luka-luka yang dirasakan oleh para rakyat.

Lalu disisi lain, pasukan ksatria Gopal tengah bertarung dengan pasukan dari kerajaan Griyfa, mereka semua mempertaruhkan nyawa demi perlindungan para rakyatnya,

Gopal sendiri juga sudah mengalami luka parah dibagian kaki dan tangannya, tapi dengan sigap ia masih kuat untuk melawan pasukan Grityfa yang licik itu,

"Hahahaha, lihat siapa yang sudah lemah disini.." Ejek seorang ksatria dari kerajaan grityfa, Ejo-jo,

Gopal menggeram marah, "kau sudah melampaui batasanmu!" bentaknya, ia kemudian bangkit dan mengacungkan pisau kearah Ejojo, sukses membuat leher Ejojo terlihat ada luka membentang disana,

Ejojo menggeram, "sebaiknya kau menyerah atau kelima pewaris itu akan mati!"

"kau tak bisa membunuhnya!"

"Tentu saja aku bisa! Kau itu lemah! Bagaimana bisa kau melindungi kelima pewaris itu dengan baik?!"

Gopal menunduk, memikirkan kata-kata seorang musuhnya,

"Kau benar, aku penuh dengan kelemahan.." gumamnya pelan dan terdengar sendu,

Ejojo menyeringai, "daripada kau menjadi ksatria di kerajaan ini, lebih baik kau ikut denganku dan menjadi ksatria yang gagah disana, bagaimana?" ejojo berusaha meng-hipnotis Gopal agar mau menajdi ksatria di kerajaannya.

Gopal dengan semangat menjawab. "Tentu saja!—"

ejojo menyerinagi licik, "Baiklah, ayo kawa—Argh!"

"—Tidak." Gopal bangkit dengan pedangnya yang sudah berlumuran darah dari Ejojo, ia sudah menusuk badan Ejojo hingga pedang itu menembus keluar.

"aku tak akan bisa dibujuk sebegitu mudahnya, Bodoh.." kata Gopal dingin,

Gopal menghela nafas lega saat melihat Ejojo sudah tak berdaya. Ia segera mengumpulkan pasukannya untuk kembali ke kerajaannya, di pertarungan kecil ini, sudah jelas yang menang adalah pasukan Gopal. Karena ksatria dari Grityfa sudah kalah dan tak berdaya.

"Ah, Gopal kau sudah mengurusi pasukan grityfa?" Tanya Fang, Gopal mengangguk,

"yah, aku sudah membuat mereka pergi jauh darisini.." katanya santai, namun agak meringis saat tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh luka di sikutnya,

"yaampun, kau terluka tapi kau diam saja? Kau ini…mengesalkan!" gerutu Fang, ia mengambil beberapa obat dan membalut luka yang Gopal dapatkan,

"Kuharap, semua masa muram ini menghilang.." kata Fang, Gopal menatap Fang Heran,

"ada apa? Kenapa kau—"

"tadi aku bertemu dengan ksatria Adudu, dia mengancam padaku bahwa kelima pewaris akan mati ditangannya…entah kenapa..pada saat itu aku mulai takut.."

Gopal memegang pundah Fang, "tenanglah, kita bisa menghadapi ini semua..kita bisa menjaga kelima pewaris itu dengan baik kok, kau tak perlu takut, Fang!" kata Gopal menyemangati,

Fang tersenyum, "yah, setidaknya seperti itu.."

.

.

"A-apa! Kalian kalah lagi dengan mereka?! Cih, kalian memang daridulu tak pernah berubah!" 'Tuan' itu menggeretak, kesal sekali karena Ambisi untuk menghancurkan Valenshia gagal kembali.

Ia menghela nafas kasar, lalu beralih ke ksatria Ejojo yang tengah memegang badannya yang terdapat luka tusuk dan bajunya yang merah darah, walaupun 'Tuan' itu jahat tapi ia berperasaan terhadap kelompoknya sendiri.

"Ejojo, obati dulu lukamu, aku risih melihatnya, dan kalian! Yang terluka obati luka kalian!" perintahnya,

Setelah mereka semua pergi, 'Tuan' itu memijit pelipisnya dengan pelan.

"Kali ini aku akan membuat diriku lebih kejam untuk membunuh Kelima pewaris yang bodoh itu."

.

.

.

 _To Be Continue…_

 **Yep, bertemu lagi dengan saya~, Heheheh..*natapKeLayarDenganRisih.**

 **Ini Ffn apaan sih? Kok GaJe gitu, :'3, Readers ngerasa gak sih!/kumatDeh/ eh, btw, maaf ya kalau typo..  
**

 **Oke, saya merasa bangga untuk review kemarin yah, makasih udah nyemangati ffn pertama ku ini, Thanks All!**

 **Ok, keterangan kecil :**

 **Kerajaan Grityfa itu musuh kerajaan Valenshia ya!**

 **Dan yah, kemarin banyak yang Tanya, kalau ffn ini ada romance nya gak? Untuk pertanyaan ini, saya menjawab Tidak. Karena dalam cerita ini, di fokuskan untuk peperangan agar Valenshia bisa damai terlebih dahulu, setelahnya baru difokuskan dengan kisah cinta kelima pangeran itu,**

 **Jadi kalau mau baca Romancenya, tunggu cerita ini tamat dulu, baru dilanjut dengan kisah cinta dan kehidupan 5 pangeran itu..**

 **Terus ada lagi! Kelima pangeran ini punya kekuatan yang special gak? Maksudnya kayak kuasa petir angin tanah api air kan ya? Nah, kalau yang ini, saya rasa juga enggak, karena menurut saya, kalau pakai kuasa special, bakalan jadi cerita Fantasy,**

 **Emang sih, cerita Fantasy itu asik, cuman saya udah terlanjur sama genre Family & Hurt/comfort ya? Kalaupun diganti, nanti ff ini jadi gak nyambung..maaf ya, yang minta fantasy saya gak bisaa… :'(**

 **Balasan Review :**

Guest : **Iya! Makasih ya, atas dukunganya, dan makasih udah mampir~**

YukiOsana-sama : **ahahaha, kamu gokil deh/MangApaan/ iyaa…buat pertanyaanmu, Gempa ini bissa ngerasain ada bahaya yang akan datang..istilahnya peka deh/cieee../dibekap/ makasih udah review dan mampir buat baca~**

Guest (2) : **Hmm…Romance yah? Itu kayaknya dilain cerita deh, jadi…setelah cerita ini tamat, bakalan dilanjutin sama kisah cinta dan kehidupan kelima pewaris itu, ada kok Ying dama Yaya kok…makasih udah Review…**

Guest (3) : **kyaaa…makasih udah dukung aku, kuusahakan agar next kilat ya..makasih!**

Blackcorrals : **Hng…kalau misalnya ada kemampuan special, mungkin gak ada deh, soalnya, kalau pakai kemampuan special, bakalan jadi cerita Fantasy, dan aku juga udah terlanjur sama genre ffn ini, maaf ya…tapi makasih udah mampir!**

Shidiq743 : **punya kekuatan kayaknya enggak, sama seperti jawaban Blackcorrarls tadi ya! Maaf ya, jika ffn ini kurang seru,**

Murasaki Dokugi : **Yep, makasih udah review dan mampir!**

Vanila Blue12: **whaaa! Iya aku suka cerita tentang Kerajaan gitu deh, makasih udah mampir!**

 **Selesai sudaah…makasih banyak yang udah review ya! Jangan lupa Review lagi ya!**

 **Salam,**

 **Dhiaz,**


End file.
